


Верить в чудеса

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Геллерт и неопределенные магические способности Криденса





	

Криденс был жалким сквибом, который хотел считать себя волшебником. Геллерт специально его расспрашивал, чтобы в этом убедиться.

Конечно же, Криденс никогда не пошел бы к нему просто так, особенно если бы Геллерт позвал его в свой — бывшего аврора Грейвса — дом, чтобы просто и незатейливо потрахаться. Но Криденсу пришлось пересилить себя, аппарировать вместе с ним из подворотни, раздеться и лечь животом вниз на кровать. А все потому, что Геллерт сказал, что так ему будет проще определить, насколько велики его магические способности. На самом деле Геллерту хотелось сделать мальчику приятно хотя бы раз в жизни — в конце концов, тот старался и очень хотел ему помочь, только пока не получалось. Геллерт при каждой встрече считывал в его сознании: «Я не знаю, кто еще в нашем приюте обладает необычными способностями. Кто еще, кроме меня, волшебник».

— Скажи, Криденс, как давно ты живешь в приюте Мэри Лу? — спросил он, проводя кончиками пальцев по обнаженной спине, прослеживая каждый выступающий позвонок по очереди, глядя на старые шрамы и свежие, покрытые коростой ссадины. Геллерт понял, что не ошибся: стоило снять с Криденса эту ужасную приютскую одежду, и он превращался в почти что красавца. Чудесная трансфигурация, еще одна разновидность беспалочковой магии, вдруг оказавшаяся доступной даже для маггла.

— Почти всю жизнь. Она взяла меня к себе из милости, когда я был совсем маленьким.

Поначалу Криденс лежал, зажавшись, но уже спустя несколько минут оттаял. Ему помогало едва ощутимое, мягкое тепло, которое исходило от пальцев Геллерта и растекалось по телу. Геллерт знал, что нет ничего действеннее мягкого, вкрадчивого, деликатного тепла, за которым тянется каждый.

— Ты можешь вспомнить, делал ли ты когда-нибудь в детстве что-то необычное? Такое, что нельзя объяснить?

Теперь Геллерт гладил спину, задерживаясь на лопатках и не спускаясь ниже. Ссадины постепенно затягивались нежной розовой кожей.

— Не помню, — ответил Криденс тихо после долгого молчания, а затем решился спросить: — Это важно?

— Нет, не важно. — Геллерт покачал головой. — Я чувствую, что в тебе есть магия. Волшебники всегда это чувствуют.

— Тогда почему я не могу почувствовать, кто из воспитанников такой же?

Это становилось даже смешно.

— Потому что ты никогда этому не учился.

Криденс опустил голову на скрещенные перед собой руки и глубоко вздохнул, отчего спина снова согнулась горбом . Геллерт надавил на нее, вынуждая Криденса распрямиться. Сколько бы злодейств ему ни приписывали, ему никогда не нравились забитые, запуганные до полусмерти существа, которых и людьми можно было назвать с трудом — с ними невозможно было работать. Он выбрал Криденса только потому, что все остальные в его приюте казались еще безнадежнее. А еще потому что Криденс был красив.

— Почему вы выбрали именно меня?

— Потому что ты волшебник, Криденс. — Геллерт улыбался и думал, как легко ему удается врать. — Я сразу понял это, как только увидел тебя на улице, с этими бредовыми листовками в руках. А мы должны помогать друг другу. Нас чертовски мало по сравнению с не-магами.

Кажется, Криденсу хватило такого объяснения, и он, кивнув, снова расслабился под его руками. Геллерт гладил его спину, нажимая все сильнее и спускаясь все ниже. Криденс не был против.

— Мистер Грейвс, — сказал он, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, но его выдавали алые кончики ушей. — Если вы хотите удовлетворения своих плотских желаний в обмен на то, что я делаю для вас… Если вы позвали меня для этого…

Геллерт рассмеялся.

— Об этом, конечно, тебе тоже рассказала Мэри Лу. Как ты после ее страшных историй еще пошел за мной в подворотню?

— А что мне оставалось делать? — Криденс усмехнулся тихо и неожиданно для него мрачно. — Звать на помощь? Убегать? И вы… — Он замялся.

— Да? Что я? — Геллерту было даже любопытно.

— Вы хорошо выглядите, — ответил Криденс. — Обычно те, кто хорошо одет, не торопятся пачкать свои вещи в грязной подворотне. Мне не грозило ничего особо страшного.

Геллерт хмыкнул. Криденс все-таки соображал и не был таким дураком. Может быть, в выборе не придется разочароваться.

— То есть к тебе часто приставали на улицах мужчины в гнусных целях?

— Мой ответ действительно поможет вам определить мои магические способности, сэр? — спросил Криденс и снова спрятал лицо. Геллерту показалось, что тот пошутил, но скорее всего, Криденс просто излишне расслабился и быстро начал огрызаться в ответ на неприятные вопросы.

— Самым прямым образом, — серьезно ответил Геллерт. — Я объясню, но сначала ответь.

Криденс пожал плечами, и под руками Геллерта перекатились лопатки. «Жаль, что Криденс действительно не волшебник», — подумал он внезапно. Если бы тот умел колдовать, Геллерт взял бы его к себе, выучил всему, что нужно, отогрел и влюбил в себя. У него был бы еще один полезный раб.

— Не часто, — ответил Криденс с усмешкой. — На меня в лучшем случае не обращали внимания, а в худшем шарахались, как от прокаженного. Кажется, я никому не нравлюсь, но Мэри Лу все равно думает, что время от времени нужно напомнить мне, что прелюбодеяние — грех, почти такой же страшный, как и колдовство.

Геллерт слушал его и едва удерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. После всего, что сказал Криденс, становилось неясно, кто и кого в итоге сильнее хочет поиметь.

— Значит, я в тебе ошибся, — протянул Геллерт насмешливо, и спина под его руками тут же напряглась и застыла, превращаясь в камень. — Я наивно полагал, что тебе были бы настолько неприятны чужие домогательства, что они могли бы спровоцировать выплеск стихийной магии. Но, увы, в твоем случае судить об этом невозможно.

Криденс тяжело и длинно выдохнул — Геллерт буквально почувствовал его облегчение.

— А если вы… мы… — Криденс говорил совсем тихо, словно в горле у него было сухо несколько дней подряд, и Геллерту приходилось ловить обрывки мыслей, чтобы понять, о чем тот говорит.

«Если мы попробуем сейчас… Если вы, конечно, не против. Если вы хотите. Если я не вызываю отвращения…»

— Слишком много «если», Криденс. — Геллерт склонился над ним и выдохнул в ухо. — Можно попробовать. Хуже от этого точно не будет. Одно я могу сказать точно — ты очень красивый, тебя нельзя не хотеть.

На самом деле, еще как можно, но если Геллерт собирался это сделать и дошел до цели, отступать он не будет.

Он прошелся кончиком языка за ухом Криденса и услышал судорожный вздох. Геллерт, конечно, понимал, что такого не бывает, но он бы не удивился, если бы после ночи с ним в Криденсе действительно пробудилась магия. Мощная, неконтролируемая, как буря, которая сметает все на своем пути и которая бы так пригодилась Геллерту. Геллерт всегда был мечтателем, и большая часть его мечтаний имела свойства исполняться, так почему бы и не на этот раз?

— Разденься, — сказал он и поднялся на ноги.

Криденс повернулся к нему и начал стягивать с себя брюки. Его глаза при этом не отрывались от Геллерта, который раздевался при помощи магии, не касаясь одежды ни пальцем. Что и говорить, мальчик был впечатлен. Да что там Криденс, такое впечатлило бы даже Пиквери, — усмехнулся Геллерт мысленно. — Всем здешним волшебникам не сравниться с ним в этом умении.

Конечно, Криденс был жутко зажатым и стеснительным. Он пытался забраться под одеяло с головой и прикрывался руками. Это казалось милым и забавным ровно пару минут, которые Геллерт потратил на поцелуи, а затем решительно развел руки Криденса в стороны и прижал его к кровати.

— Так и лежи, — сказал он.

Криденс прикрыл глаза и быстро кивнул несколько раз. Геллерт опустился к его груди и поцеловал, спустился вниз по животу и охватил губами член, погружая его в свой рот. Спустя пару движений вверх и вниз по стволу Криденс перестал смущаться так сильно и начал дергать бедрами навстречу.

Остальное было лишь делом техники, а с техникой у Геллерта проблем никогда не возникало. Трахать Криденса было скучно, и Геллерт пообещал себе, что это был первый и последний акт благотворительной помощи. Радовало хотя бы то, что Криденсу нравилось, и тот кусал себя за руку, пытаясь заглушить протяжные стоны.

Конечно же, в итоге чуда не случилось. В Криденсе по-прежнему не ощущалось ни малейшего проблеска волшебной силы.

«Значит, его придется убить, после того как дело будет завершено, — подумал Геллерт и погладил его по плечу, ловя быструю улыбку и сонный взгляд. — Не стоит оставлять в живых того, кто знает о моем новом оружии».

А бурей станет сам Геллерт, когда сметет все старые законы и правила. Может быть, буря и страшна, но после нее всегда намного легче дышать. Геллерт улыбнулся этой мысли и закрыл глаза, засыпая следом за Криденсом.


End file.
